Saranghae, Xi Luhan
by deblueflame
Summary: Oh Sehun, seorang mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran di salah satu universitas ternama di Seoul. dia bersama dengan 3 orang temannya; Kai, Sooyoung, Tao, mendapat tugas observasi ke sebuah rumah sakit di Seoul. mereka mengunjungi rumah sakit jiwa yang berada di tengah kota, dan bertemu dengan dokter Wu. dan Sehun, mencintai pasien yang dirawat oleh dokter Wu. Read More. Trailer is out!
1. Chapter 1

**deblueflame present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Xi Luhan, perempuan cantik ini sedang menari dengan lincah di atas es. Melakukan gerakan memutar, melompat, atau mungkin berputar di udara dengan gampangnya. Rambut cokelat karamelnya diikat ekor kuda dan bergerak seiring dengan pergerakan yang dilakukannya. Udara dingin pun tidak dihiraukannya. Dia tetap menari diatas es, tidak memperhatikan puluhan atau bahkan ratusan pasang mata memperhatikannya dengan kagum.

Ya. Dia pemain ice skating ulung. Badannya yang cukup tinggi dan langsing sangat mendukung untuk menjadi pemain ice skating. Tak jarang, Luhan memenangkan kompetisi ice skating tingkat nasional dan menduduki peringkat pertama. Dan itu selalu.

Luhan terus menggerakkan kakinya diatas es. Melakukan gerakan memutar layaknya pemain ballet selama beberapa saat. Rambutnya ikut bergerak, menambah kesan kerennya. Kedua tangannya bertautan dan direntangkan keatas dengan kedua mata yang menutup.

Sungguh menawan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Luhan menghentikan gerakannya dan menurunkan kedua tangannya.

Dia mundur sedikit. Membungkuk 90 derajat, kedua tangannya tetap berada di samping pinggangnya. Dia mengangkat kaki kirinya dan—

.

WUSH

.

Dia melakukan gerakan memutar—di udara—2 kali dan dia pergi meninggalkan arena ice skating.

Yah, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Luhan sedang kambuh

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A fiction about HunHan**

**Relationship**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah kelas di universitas ternama di Seoul, seorang dosen tengah menyampaikan sesuatu, sepertinya itu membuat seluruh mahasiswa/mahasiswi di dalamnya berbisik-bisik tidak jelas.

"kali ini saya akan memberikan tugas. Tugas ini berkaitan tentang penyakit apa saja yang berada di rumah sakit. Jadi saya harap, kalian membentuk kelompok dengan masing-masing kelompok 4 orang" kata dosen perempuan itu dengan membenarkan kacamata nya.

Sehun melirik dosennya dengan malas, dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke teman-temannya yang sibuk mencari kelompok. Sebenarnya dia tidak usah susah-susah mencari teman satu kelompoknya. Sudah ada Kai, Tao, dan Sooyoung yang menjadi sahabatnya dari kecil dan mereka selalu bersama kapanpun dimanapun.

"ah, jadi tugas kita apa?" kata Sehun kepada dosennya, membuat sang dosen mengangguk dan menjelaskan "semua kelompok saya tugaskan melakukan observasi di rumah sakit-rumah sakit di Seoul. Kalian boleh keluar Seoul, tetapi jika terjadi sesuatu saya tidak bertanggung jawab.

Di rumah sakit itu kalian mencari jenis-jenis penyakit, cara penanganannya, obat-obatan, cara mencegahnya, cara merawat pasien jika dalam keadaan gawat darurat yang ada di rumah sakit itu. kalau bisa, setiap kelompok berbeda rumah sakit. Saya beri kalian waktu hanya 2 bulan. Tidak boleh lebih. Jika lebih, saya persilahkan anda semua untuk menulis semua penyakit di dunia beserta pengertiannya."

Sehun mendesah pelan dalam acara menulisnya. Sebanyak itukah yang harus digali saat observasi berlangsung? Inilah resikonya kuliah di fakultas kedokteran. Sungguh melelahkan.

"kelas berakhir sampai disini dulu. Annyeonghaseyo, yeorobun" sang dosen pun keluar kelas diikuti beberapa mahasiswa mahasiswi yang ingin pergi ke kantin untuk makan siang.

"hey hunnie" sapa seseorang dari belakang. Tidak usah menoleh dia sudah tau itu Sooyoung

"aku 1 kelompok bersama kalian. Tidak mau tau" celetuk Sehun sembari memasukkan buku-bukunya kedalam tasnya.

"haha tentu saja!" Kai merangkul Sehun dan mengajaknya ke kantin bersama Sooyoung dan Tao. "tadi kami mendapat ide untuk rumah sakit yang akan kita kunjungi" Tao berbicara saat berjalan beriringan ke kantin. Sehun terdiam, menunggu Tao menyelesaikan kalimatnya

"kita akan berkunjung ke rumah sakit jiwa yang berada di tengah kota"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saranghae, Xi Luhan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol melayangkan pukulannya ke pipi Sehun. Sudah berapa kali tinju Chanyeol mendarat di tubuh Sehun membuat Sehun penuh memar dan darah yang masih terus mengalir dari hidung dan sudut bibirnya.

Sehun membiarkan Chanyeol memukulnya. Dia mengerti. Sangat mengerti bahwa dalam masalah ini dia yang salah. Dia mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Dia hanya mementingkan perasaannya ketimbang perasaan Chanyeol. Tetapi demi apapun, Sehun tidak tahu menahu tentang hubungan Luhan dan Chanyeol.

Luhan hanya mengatakan _'kau kembali. Kau kembali. Oh Tuhan, bahkan kau membawakan bunga untukku? Kau kekasih yang sangat perhatian padaku! Kau tahu seberapa besar aku merindukanmu?!'_

Dia terpaksa meng-iya-kan perkataan Luhan, karena ada 2 alasan yang mengharuskannya meng-iya-kannya. Pertama, dokter Wu bilang kepada kelompoknya sebelumnya, bahwa siapapun yang membantah keinginannya atau mengusik kegiatannya, dia akan kehilangan kontrol yang bisa membunuh siapapun yang mengusiknya/membantahnya. Dia tidak ingin dibunuh. Dia tidak ingin sahabt-sahabatnya dibunuh dan mati sia-sia karena dibunuh oleh seorang penderita Skizofrenia tingkat 10. Dan yang kedua, Sehun mencintainya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't miss it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Saranghae, Xi Luhan**

**.**

**A fic about Sehun-Luhan relationship**

**.**

**DLDR!**

**.**

* * *

Xi Luhan, perempuan cantik ini sedang menari dengan lincah di atas es. Melakukan gerakan memutar, melompat, atau mungkin berputar di udara dengan gampangnya. Rambut cokelat karamelnya diikat ekor kuda dan bergerak seiring dengan pergerakan yang dilakukannya. Udara dingin pun tidak dihiraukannya. Dia tetap menari diatas es, tidak memperhatikan puluhan atau bahkan ratusan pasang mata memperhatikannya dengan kagum.

Ya. Dia pemain ice skating ulung. Badannya yang cukup tinggi dan langsing sangat mendukung untuk menjadi pemain ice skating. Tak jarang, Luhan memenangkan kompetisi ice skating tingkat nasional dan menduduki peringkat pertama. Dan itu selalu.

Luhan terus menggerakkan kakinya diatas es. Melakukan gerakan memutar layaknya pemain ballet selama beberapa saat. Rambutnya ikut bergerak, menambah kesan kerennya. Kedua tangannya bertautan dan direntangkan keatas dengan kedua mata yang menutup.

Sungguh menawan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Luhan menghentikan gerakannya dan menurunkan kedua tangannya.

Dia mundur sedikit. Membungkuk 90 derajat, kedua tangannya tetap berada di samping pinggangnya. Dia mengangkat kaki kirinya dan—

.

WUSH

.

Dia melakukan gerakan memutar—di udara—2 kali dan dia pergi meninggalkan arena ice skating.

Yah, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Luhan sedang kambuh

Setelah keluar dari arena ice skating, Luhan seperti mayat hidup. Bibirnya pucat dan tatapannya kosong. Bahkan badannya lemas. Dia tidak menghiraukan—lebih tepatnya tidak menyadari—siapapun yang menyapanya dan mengajaknya berbicara.

.

**Kesadarannya sudah hilang**

.

"Luhan-ssi! Ada apa denganmu?!" teriak seseorang menghampiri Luhan yang terduduk di salah satu bangku dengan perlengkapan bermain ice skating masih melekat di tubuhnya.

"Luhan-ssi!" lagi, wanita itu meneriakkan Luhan dan menggoyangkan kedua bahu Luhan.

Di detik berikutnya, Luhan berteriak dengan kencang lalu mengambil tanaman yang berada di sebelahnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Luhan mengarahkan tanaman berduri itu kearah wanita tadi sampai wanita itu tidak sadarkan diri dengan darah bersimbah di sekujur tubuhnya.

Tidak hanya tanaman, Luhan memukul wanita itu dengan potnya hingga pot putih dan kepala wanita itu pecah.

"LUHAN! APA YANG—oh Tuhan. Luhan yeobo ada apa?!" seorang pemuda tinggi mendekati Luhan lalu memeluknya dengan erat. "apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?"

Luhan terdiam. Dia terduduk dan kembali menjadi mayat hidup. Tidak memperdulikan bisikan-bisikan tidak jelas untuknya. Wanita tadi sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit oleh perawat dari ambulans.

"kau memikirkan apa chagi? Kumohon jangan kambuh" bisik pemuda itu mengusap bahu Luhan, mencoba menenangkan Luhan dan membuat Luhan berbicara dan sepertinya, usahanya berhasil "appa…"

Pemudia itu mengusap rambut Luhan dengan lembut dan tetap memeluknya dengan erat, membiarkan Luhan berkata semaunya.

"_aku masih belum mempunyai uang untuk membayar semua hutang-hutangku. Uang Luhan saja tidak cukup" ujar ayah Luhan terduduk di kursi makan, dengan seorang pria di depannya._

"_oh ayolah, kalau tidak, semuanya akan aku ambil secara paksa. Apa kau mau?"_

_Ayah Luhan terdiam, memikirkan sesuatu. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, ayah Luhan menatap pria di depannya dan mencondongkan kepalanya_

"_aku akan menawarkan sesuatu"_

_Pria di depannya mengangkat alisnya, menatap ayah Luhan dengan remeh "apa itu?"_

_Sebelum mengatakan kalimat yang baginya berat, ayah Luhan menghela napasnya pelan_

"_kau pasti tahu anak semata wayangku bukan? Xi Luhan?" _

_Pria di depannya mengangguk pelan "apa ada hubungannya dengan anakmu itu?"_

"_tentu saja. Sangat berkaitan dengannya"_

"_katakan langsung saja"_

_Lagi, ayah Luhan menghela napasnya "aku menjual Luhan dengan harga tinggi. 1 milyar won. Itu lebih dari hutang-hutangku. Kulihat tubuhnya juga sangat bagus, bagaimana?"_

_._

_DEG_

_._

_Ada alasan lain, mengapa ayah Luhan menjual Luhan_

_._

_Pria itu menyeringai lebar dan mengangguk tanpa memikirkan itu dengan matang._

_Ayah Luhan tersenyum lebar dan menyodorkan tangannya untuk mengajak pria itu bersalaman "besok kembalilah kesini dengan 1 milyar won itu. dan jadikanlah Luhan budakmu"_

_._

_Karena.._

_._

"_tentu saja. Lumayan untuk melepas stress saat pulang kerja" ujar pria itu memakai jasnya dan berjalan ke pintu depan. _

"_besok pagi aku kesini untuk mengambil Luhan, dan membawa 1 milyar won itu"_

_._

_Ayah Luhan tidak menyukai Luhan yang menderita Skizofrenia tingkat 6 dan tidak sudi tinggal 1 atap bersamanya, walau Luhan adalah anak kandungnya sendiri_

_._

_Kedua pria itu tidak mengetahui keberadaan Luhan yang berada dibalik tembok dapur. Tembok yang memisahkan ruang makan dan dapur. Dan ruang makan, tempat ayahnya dan pria tadi berbicara._

_Dengan tatapan kosong, Luhan menyeret kakinya ke kamarnya lalu memasukkan semua barang-barangnya ke ranselnya._

_Dia akan kabur dari rumah. _

_Dengan mengantongi uang tabungan yang sangat lebih, Luhan kabur melalui jendela kamarnya, sementara itu pintu kamarnya dalam keadaan terkunci._

_._

"_bolehkah…aku tinggal disini?" Luhan berkata pada kekasihnya saat dia tiba di rumah sebelah._

"_tentu, Lu. Ada apa?"_

"_aku ingin bermain ice skating"_

_._

Itu yang membuat Luhan menjadi mayat hidup seperti ini. Dia sungguh tidak terima dengan perlakuan ayahnya yang semena-mena itu. bahkan Luhan menyadari bahwa ayahnya tidak sudi tinggal 1 atap dengan seseorang penderita gangguan kejiwaan tingkat 6 sepertinya.

Jika semua orang tahu akan hal itu, image ayahnya nya pasti akan jelek.

.

Pemuda tinggi itu merasa Luhan sudah sedikit lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. napasnya sudah beraturan lalu kepala Luhan bersandar di dada pemuda itu. beberapa detik kemudian, dengkuran halus terdengar menandakan Luhan sudah tertidur di pelukannya. Dengan senyum yang mengembang, pemuda itu mengangkat Luhan ala bridal style lalu meminta tolong maid pribadi mereka untuk membantu melepas perlengkapan ice skatingnya. Setelah melepas perlengkapan ice skatingnya, pemuda itu bersama dengan maid pribadi nya membawa Luhan ke suatu tempat setelah menelepon Ibu dan kakek Luhan

.

Sejak saat itu, sosok Luhan menghilang seperti ditelan bumi

.

.

.

07.19AM KST

Berkali-kali Sooyoung menahan kedua kelopak matanya agar tidak tertutup selama dosen mengajar. Begitu juga dengan sahabatnya. Kai dan Tao pun juga terlihat menguap dan sesekali mencatat apa yang ditulis oleh dosen yang sedang menjelaskan materi di depan kelasnya.

Ini masih pagi dan mereka sudah mengantuk?

Kali ini Sooyoung melirik ke Sehun, sahabatnya juga. Berbeda dengan yang lain, Sehun terlihat tidak mengantuk sama sekali. Bahkan Sehun mencatat semua yang dijelaskan dosen atau bertanya saat dia tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan si dosen.

Sayangnya walaupun dia terlihat gigih, dia berada dibawah Kai. Kai adalah mahasiswa dengan nilai ujian tertinggi di kampusnya, sedangkan Sehun berada di urutan kedua dengan nilai yang hanya berbeda 0,8. Miris sekali bukan?

Di urutan ke 3 Sooyoung, dan Tao di urutan ke 4. Bahkan keempat pemuda pemudi ini menduduki peringkat 1 sampai 4 berturut-turut. Benar-benar sahababat.

.

Waktu berjalan cukup lambat kali ini. Materi yang dijelaskan panjang lebar oleh dosennya sudah tidak dihiraukan lagi. Mereka lebih memilih melakukan sesuatu yang bisa menghilangkan rasa kantuknya ketimbang memperhatikan dosen ceking berambut biru ini.

Mereka lebih senang jika Prof. Jiyong yang mengajarnya, bukan dosen ceking ini. Tidak ada bercandanya sedikitpun. Waktu makan siang pun juga masih lama. Dan untungnya dosen ceking ini punya urusan yang menumpuk, jadi dia berada di kelas hanya sampai pukul 07.30

Dan pada pukul 9, barulah Prof. Jiyong mengajar hingga waktu makan siang menjemput

Haah rasanya sudah tidak sabar saja saat Prof. Jiyong memasuki kelasnya. Dengan malas, Sooyoung memfokuskan dirinya kepada papan tulis yang hampir penuh dengan tulisan dosen ceking ini. Jika dia tidak mencatatnya, bagaimana ia akan bertahan di posisi ke 3 nilai tertinggi di kampusnya?

Berbeda dengan Sooyoung, Kai malah menulis sesuatu yang tidak jelas di halaman paling belakang bukunya. Bagaimana caranya dia belajar jika tidak memperhatikan dosen mengajar? Yah biarkanlah setidaknya baru 1 kali dia begini.

.

"kudengar dosen ceking tadi ada urusan di Harvard?" kata Sooyoung sedang memakan makanannya dengan lahap. Kini Sehun, Kai, Sooyoung, dan Tao sedang berada di kafetaria untuk mengisi jam kosong sampai jam 9 nanti. Dan waktu ini dimanfaatkan oleh Sooyoung untuk mengisi perutnya yang kosong.

"makan tidak boleh berbicara. Habiskan makananmu dulu" kata Kai dengan malas, membuat Sooyoung menatapnya dengan tajam "apa pedulimu bocah?"

"kalau berbicara terus tidak bakal kenyang makannya" sambung Sehun juga dengan malas. Kali ini Sooyoung mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sehun dan Tao. _Mereka bertiga sama saja. Muka ngantuk semua_.

Sooyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya dan kembali memakan roti ke-6 nya.

"Harvard masih kalah sama kampus kita" ujar Tao meminum susu stroberi nya sampai habis "setidanya kampus kita terkenal" lanjutnya

"Harvard dan Oxford lebih bagus dari kampus kita bocah! Sudahlah kalau tidak tahu apa-apa diam saja" jawab Sehun melempar tisu ke kepala Tao.

"siapa yang lebih bocah?! Jangan seenaknya saja" sahut Tao dengan nada yang keras sambil memukul bahu Sehun

"aku bocah tapi setidaknya aku lebih—"

"hei! Ngomong-ngomong tentang Oxford.." Sooyoung memotong kalimat Sehun dan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Jika dia membiarkan Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bisa gawat.

"pemain ice skating itu, dia lulusan Oxford 'kan?" lanjutnya setelah menelan roti terakhirnya. "yang namanya Xi Luhan itu?" kata Kai. Sooyoung mengangguk pelan

"sudah beberapa minggu ini dia menghilang bagai ditelan bumi" ujar Sooyoung lalu meminum susu cokelatnya hingga kandas setengahnya

"ada yang berkata dia meninggal. Benar tidak sih?"

"ssh! Sehun! Jangan percaya rumor picisan seperti itu!" Sooyoung sedikit berteriak, membuat ketiga bocah ini terdiam.

"dia itu seumuran dengan kita lah. Tetapi dia sudah lulus kuliah. Seberapa pintar dia itu ya…"lanjut Sooyoung kembali meminum susunya

"aku pernah bertemu dengannya saat membeli sereal di supermarket" sahut Tao "seperti yang terlihat di tv, dia begitu cantik. Tetapi sayangnya dia tidak melihatku…"

"saat itu kau memang sedang tidak beruntung" cibir Kai

"setidaknya aku pernah bertemu dengannya" kata Tao bersikeras.

Disini Sehun lah yang paling kecil. Bukan Tao. Tetapi bagi mereka yang paling seru dibully dan dikerjai adalah Tao. Karena? Dia terlalu polos. Berbeda dengan wajahnya yang sangar.

.

.

.

Semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang ada di dalam kelas itu mendesah pelan. pasalnya, Prof. Jiyong tidak bisa mengajar mereka karena harus ikut mengurus urusan kampus di Harvard bersama dengan dosen ceking itu dan beberapa dosen lainnya.

Kali ini, dosen perempuan itu mengatakan sesuatu hingga mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di kelasnya berbisik tidak jelas

"kali ini saya akan memberikan tugas. Tugas ini berkaitan tentang penyakit apa saja yang berada di rumah sakit. Jadi saya harap, kalian membentuk kelompok dengan masing-masing kelompok 4 orang" kata dosen perempuan itu dengan membenarkan kacamata nya.

Sehun melirik dosennya dengan malas, dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke teman-temannya yang sibuk mencari kelompok. Sebenarnya dia tidak usah susah-susah mencari teman satu kelompoknya. Sudah ada Kai, Tao, dan Sooyoung yang menjadi sahabatnya dari kecil dan mereka selalu bersama kapanpun dimanapun.

"ah, jadi tugas kita apa?" kata Sehun kepada dosennya, membuat sang dosen mengangguk dan menjelaskan "semua kelompok saya tugaskan melakukan observasi di rumah sakit-rumah sakit di Seoul. Kalian boleh keluar Seoul, tetapi jika terjadi sesuatu saya tidak bertanggung jawab.

Di rumah sakit itu kalian mencari jenis-jenis penyakit, cara penanganannya, obat-obatan, cara mencegahnya, cara merawat pasien jika dalam keadaan gawat darurat yang ada di rumah sakit itu. kalau bisa, setiap kelompok berbeda rumah sakit. Saya beri kalian waktu hanya 2 bulan. Tidak boleh lebih. Jika lebih, saya persilahkan anda semua untuk menulis semua penyakit di dunia beserta pengertiannya."

Sehun mendesah pelan dalam acara menulisnya. Sebanyak itukah yang harus digali saat observasi berlangsung? Inilah resikonya kuliah di fakultas kedokteran. Sungguh melelahkan.

"kelas berakhir sampai disini dulu. Annyeonghaseyo, yeorobun" sang dosen pun keluar kelas diikuti beberapa mahasiswa mahasiswi yang ingin pergi ke kantin untuk makan siang.

"hey hunnie" sapa seseorang dari belakang. Tidak usah menoleh dia sudah tau itu Sooyoung

"aku 1 kelompok bersama kalian. Tidak mau tau" celetuk Sehun sembari memasukkan buku-bukunya kedalam tasnya.

"haha tentu saja!" Kai merangkul Sehun dan mengajaknya ke kantin bersama Sooyoung dan Tao. "tadi kami mendapat ide untuk rumah sakit yang akan kita kunjungi" Tao berbicara saat berjalan beriringan ke kantin. Sehun terdiam, menunggu Tao menyelesaikan kalimatnya

"kita akan berkunjung ke rumah sakit jiwa yang berada di tengah kota"

"heh? Rumah sakit jiwa? Kita bisa saja ke rumah sakit di dekat rumahku, atau klinik ibuku. Tidak usah—"

"ssh diam bocah. Aku juga tidak begitu setuju dengan ide Kai ini. Tetapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba hal baru 'kan?" Sooyoung memotong kalimat Sehun dengan menutup mulut Sehun dengan tangannya. Kebiasaan Sooyoung.

"jujur saja aku belum pernah memasuki rumah sakit jiwa. Aku hanya pernah melihatnya di game, dan sepertinya akan seru" lanjut Kai mengacak-acak rambut Sehun dengan kasar, membuat sang empunya mendengus pelan. diam-diam, Sehun tertarik dengan kunjungannya ke rumah sakit jiwa kali ini.

"kapan kita akan berkunjung kesana?" Sehun bertanya

"hmm… bagaimana kalau hari minggu?" gumam Tao, direspon anggukan semangat oleh Sooyoung "hari minggu saja! Aku sudah tidak sabar…."

"bagaimana? Hari minggu bisa tidak?" lanjut Sooyoung

"ya" Sehun dan Kai menjawab bersamaan. Sedangkan Tao mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

Minggu, 10.00AM KST

Keempat sahabat ini sudah berada di depan rumah sakit jiwa di tengah kota Seoul. Udara disana terkesan lebih dingin, entah karena banyak pepohonan hijaunya, atau karena udara rumah sakit jiwa memang begini. Tetapi jika dilihat dari bangunannya, bangunan ini terlihat sangat tua. Mungkin dimangun pada masa penjajahan. Dan terlihat hanya beberapa titik yang di renovasi. Sisanya dibiarkan begitu saja.

Cat yang mengering, mengelupas, dan bahkan lumut pun tumbuh di dinding luarnya.

"apa rumah sakit jiwa memang selalu menyeramkan seperti ini?" cicit Tao meraba tengkuknya.

"kurasa tidak…" jawab Sooyoung dengan nada pelan, tetapi tidak melepas pandangannya dari bangunan tua ini.

"jika kalian ada keperluan, silahkan masuk. Tetapi jika tidak ada keperluan mohon keluar dari sini" kata seorang sekuriti dengan tegas di belakang mereka, membuat keempat anak manusia ini tersadar dari acara melamun-nya. "ah ya, maaf. Kami kesini untuk menemui dokter…" Kai menggantungkan kalimatnya karena dia lupa nama dokter yang juga sebagai kepala rumah sakit jiwa ini. "dokter Wu" sambung Sehun dengan cukup tegas, membuat Kai mendengus kesal.

"kalian kemari dalam rangka apa?" selidik sekuriti itu dengan menyipitkan matanya

"kami mendapat tugas observasi dari kampus kami" jawab Tao menunjukkan kertas double folio nya yang terisi dengan tulisan khas dokter-nya.

"kuharap kalian bisa dipercaya. Karena ketenaran dokter Wu, banyak mahasiswi berkunjung kemari hanya untuk bertemu dengannya. Ingatlah, rumah sakit jiwa bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dianggap remeh" kata sekuriti itu menggiring keempat anak manusia itu masuk kedalam rumah sakit jiwa.

"setenar itukah?" tanya Sooyoung menulis sesuatu di buku tulis tebalnya "aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu. Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku untuk menjaga rumah sakit bagian luar. Itu saja" jawab Yunho

"ini bangunan lama?" tanya Tao

"ya, ini dibangun pada zaman penjajahan" sahut Yunho

"baiklah sekarang dimana ruangan dokter Wu?" kali ini Sehun bertanya dengan nada yang tidak bisa diartikan.

Yunho terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum tipis "ruangan dokter Wu berada di bagian paling dalam rumah sakit. Keluar dari UGD melalui pintu itu. berjalanlah diatas lantai putih dan jalan itu akan menggiringmu dengan otomatis ke ruangan dokter Wu." Yunho menunjuk pintu kaca di seberangnya. Cukup jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Dengan membungkuk sopan, keempat anak manusia itu pergi ke ruangan dokter Wu sesuai dengan yang diinstruksikan oleh Yunho. Setelah melihat keempat pemuda pemudi itu keluar dari UGD, Yunho berbalik keluar dari UGD untuk melanjutkan tugasnya "persiapkan mentalmu, nak…"

.

.

.

"kupikir sekuriti tadi adalah kepala keamanan" kata Kai sedang mencatat sesuatu di buku tulisnya "dia tahu banyak tentang rumah sakit ini" lanjut Kai menutup pulpennya lalu mengantonginya.

"kalau aku bekerja disini pun aku juga akan tahu banyak tentang tempat ini" kata Sehun tidak melirik Kai di sebelahnya.

"aku pun begitu" jawab Tao. Membuat Kai mendengus kasar "yayaya aku pun juga begitu"

Dalam perjalanan menuju ruangan dokter Wu, mereka sama sekali tidak melihat kamar para pengidap penyakit gangguan jiwa, atau pasien yang bermain di halaman rumput yang sungguh luas ini. Mereka juga hanya melihat beberapa suster yang berlalu-lalang.

Tetapi kali ini mereka menemukan beberapa sal kamar pasien pengidap gangguan jiwa ini. Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, mereka ber 4 memasuki lorong sal itu dengan perlahan. Minimnya pencahayaan membuat Sooyoung mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada lengan Kai dan berjaga-jaga untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya jika dia kaget terhadap sesuatu.

Walaupun minimnya penerangan disini, beberapa suster ada yang keluar-masuk kamar pasien. Setidaknya, sal ini masih tenang. Semakin mereka berjalan kedalam, semakin mencekam pula suasananya.

Suasana yang awalnya sepi pun mulai terdengar teriakan yang menggema. berbagai macam suara menggema di lorong yang minim penerangan itu. terkadang tertawa, terkadang teriakan. Bahkan mereka tidak bisa mana suara tertawa, dan mana suara tangisan. Dengan suasana yang sedikit mengerikan ini, Sooyoung mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di lengan Kai. Sesekali menoleh ke belakang melihat pintu keluar yang semakin lama semakin mengecil seiring dengan dalamnya mereka menulusuri lorong ini.

"Kai, aku takut" bisik Sooyoung menutup mulutnya dengan bukunya. Dia melirik ke Sehun dan Tao. Mereka terlihat sedikit tegang. Hanya sedikit. Tetapi jika kalian mengerti isi hati Sehun dan Tao, mereka juga takut.

Sehun tetap melangkah dengan wajah yang datar. Berkali-kali dia terus merutuki lorong yang minim penerangan ini. Dan berkali-kali pula, Sehun menahan teriakannya saat mendengar suara para pasien yang terkesan tiba-tiba dan seram.

.

CKLEK

.

"KYAA!" / "HUA!"

Pekikan Sooyoung dan Sehun terdengar bersamaan melihat pintu salah satu kamar pasien terbuka dengan tiba-tiba.

Sooyoung menutup wajahnya dengan bukunya dan mencengkeram lengan Kai erat, membuat Kai meringis tertahan. Sedangkan Sehun mengangkat kedua tangannya. Mereka ingin saja berbalik dan berlari ke pintu dimana mereka masuk dan ikut meramaikan koridor dengan suara langkah kaki mereka dan teriakan yang mereka tahan dari tadi. Tetapi keempat sahabat ini bernapas lega karena seorang suster butubuh kecil yang membuka pintu itu. mata suster itu sedikit membelalak melihat keempat orang asing berdiri di depan kamar pasiennya. Yang perempuan menyembunyikan wajahnya, dan laki-laki berwajah tegas mengangkat tangannya.

"ah, maafkan aku jika mengagetkan kalian" katanya tersenyum ramah dan membungkuk beberapa derajat "apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanyanya memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

Keempat pemuda pemudi ini mengangguk bersamaan, membuat suster itu menepuk dahinya "seharusnya ada seorang suster yang menemani kalian. Kalian tidak boleh berkeliaran disini. Berbahaya"

"tidak ada suster yang menanyakan kemana kami akan pergi. Jadi kami pergi sendirian. Dan aku juga tidak tahu tentang hal itu (seorang suster yang harus menemani mereka ke tempat ini)" kata Kai asal-asalan.

"ada keperluan apa kalian disini?"

"kami sebenarnya ingin bertemu dokter Wu" jawab Sooyoung dengan ramah, mengingat suster itu juga ramah kepada mereka.

"dokter Wu? Kebetulan sekali! ayo ikut aku" katanya menggembok pintu kamar pasiennya dan berjalan lebih dalam ke lorong itu. keempat sahabat ini mengikutinya. Dan sebisa mungkin, Sooyoung kembali menahan teriakannya saat suara para pasian yang berada di ruangan yang mereka lewati.

"namaku Taeyeon. Aku asisten dokter Wu" katanya memecah keheningan dan tersenyum lembut. Membuat Tao mengerjap pelan.

"ah salam kenal, aku Sooyoung. Yang tadi mengangkat tangan namanya Sehun. Yang ini Kai, dan yang bermata sipit itu Tao. Senang bertemu denganmu" jawab Sooyoung sewajar dan seramah mungkin. Terlihat sekali dia ketakutan berada disini. Taeyeon tertawa pelan dan kembali melanjutkan jalannya berbelok di pertigaan koridor. Berbeda dengan koridor sebelumnya, koridor ini terang. Tidak ada jeruji besi ataupun pintu kamar pasien. Yang ada hanya pintu kayu eboni yang setiap pintunya tertera nama-nama dokter. Dan juga koridor ini cukup lebar dari koridor sebelumnya.

Taeyeon berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Pintu itu hanya ada tulisan 'dokter Wu, kepala rumah sakit' berbeda dengan yang tertera di pintu lain.

"ini ruangan dokter Wu. Jangan canggung padanya, dia dokter yang santai" kata Taeyeon lalu mengetuk pintu itu sebanyak 3 kali lalu membuka pintunya

Seorang pria yang terlihat masih sangat muda—atau seumuran dengan keempat sahabat ini—dan tinggi terlihat berdiri di belakang mejanya. Sepertinya sedang mengecek data-data para pasien.

"dokter, anda kedatangan tamu" kata Taeyeon mempersilahkan keempat pemuda pemudi ini memasuki ruangan dokter Wu.

Keempat pemuda pemudi ini tercengang melihat ruangan dokter Wu yang bisa dibilang bukan sebagai ruangan seorang dokter. Apa lagi ruangan seorang kepala rumah sakit. Catnya berwarna cokelat karamel, dan sebuah jendela memenuhi salah satu sisi dinding yang bertepatan berada di belakang dokter Wu, menunjukkan padang rumput yang luas dan sebuah pohon rindang yang besar di tengahnya. Juga terlihat beberapa lorong terbuka rumah sakit itu. Dan ruangan ini terlampau rapih. Beberapa lemari kayu dan aluminium berjejer di sebelah sisi dinding yang terdapat jendela besar. Tumpukan berkas pun hanya berada diatas mejanya dan itu hanya 1 tumpuk berkas.

Di benak Sooyoung saat ini..

.

_..jika dilihat dari wajahnya, dokter Wu seumuran dengan mereka. _

_Apakah jika benar usia dokter Wu seumuran dengan mereka, bisa menjadi kepala rumah sakit? Tidakkah dia kuliah?_

.

"ah ya. Ada apa?" tanya dokter Wu to the point. Tao menyikut Sehun untuk menjelaskan kedatangan mereka kemari.

"kami diberi tugas oleh dosen kami untuk mengadakan observasi di rumah sakit. Dan kami memilih rumah sakit ini untuk kami observasi kan. Kami ingin dokter Wu menjadi mentor kami selama berada disini" kata Sehun dengan tegas. Dokter Wu mengangguk dan menatap keempat sahabat ini secara bergantian.

"baiklah. Duduk dulu. Mungkin prosesnya akan berjalan cukup lama" jawab dokter Wu mempersilahkan mereka menduduki sofa yang ada disana. Taeyeon berdiri di sebelah dokter Wu dan mengerjakan sesuatu.

"sebagai kepala rumah sakit, pekerjaan saya masih banyak. Harap dimaklumi ya" lanjutnya tersenyum tipis.

.

Dan pada hari itu, mereka memulai tugasnya mengobservasi rumah sakit jiwa ini, dengan dokter Wu menjadi mentor mereka selama berada disini

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Yeahh deblueflame is back! \m/

Yang KaiSoo belum selesai malah buat ep-ep lain. Mianhaee~

Untuk chapter ini masih kependekan yah? Chapter depan akan saya perpanjang lagi hehe :D

Mohon maaf jika ff ini gaje bin absurd. Terima kasih sudah membaca ff gaje ini T.T bahkan sampe ada yang fav story gaje ini… terharu saya aslian :' /lebay

Disini masih pengenalan tokohnya dulu /masa iya /ditendang

Dokter Wu itu si kris! Entah mengapa bagi saya, dia cocok memerankan itu~ huohoho dan juga pasti udah tau lah ya jalan ceritanya gimana? Kalo nggak tau ya ikuti aja story ini~

Enaknya dilanjut apa nggak?

Sekian dulu ne~~

Annyeong! ^^


End file.
